Sweet Surprises
by MargereteM97
Summary: Marine Emmett has just come home from his station in Kuwait to surprise his best friend and little sister Bella at school. One-Shot, AU and AH


**_Sweet Surprises_**_  
Marine Emmett has just come home from his station in Kuwait to surprise his best friend and little sister Bella at school. One-Shot, AU and AH_

**AN: Okay, quick author's note, if you have ever had someone stationed in war, you know what it feels like to finally be reunited with your special someone. I grew up, hearing war stories from one of my grandfathers, talking about the war, and what happened to people who didn't come home. My other grandfather, Nate, I never met him, but my grandma always told me what it was like for her when he went MIA, and never found, which still happens today. So a big shout-out to all those troops who fight for freedom, no matter which country they are for, so, if you have a certain someone who is or was a soldier, give him/her a bug hug from me and thank them for their service.  
**  
**Emmett's POV**  
As I was walking out of the airport, I was already excited to see my younger sister, Bella, who I haven't seen for nearly 2 years! I was giddy in excitement as I neared the car rental site, quickly surveying the cars and choosing a dark green Wrangler. I quickly exchanged my credit card numbers and speed off in the car, towards my new home, Bella and dad had moved from the big Chicago city to a small, quite Washington town named Forks, like the eating utensil. Now, where was that school? I pulled up in front of a bouquet shop at the edge of town.  
The door dinged as I opened it, and a soft, lady-like voice asked, "Hi, can I help you, sir?"  
"Yes ma'am, do you self roses here?" I asked, happily, she seemed like a bubbly person, she was slightly tall, but very motherly looking, with her soft, but defined bones. "Yes, right here, how many would you want? They are a dollar each," she said with a smile. "Sure, I'll take a dozen, oh, and how do you get to the high school from here?" I asked, curiously. "Oh, surprising someone?" she questioned. "Yes, my younger sister, haven't seen her for two years now, and I am super excited, since she doesn't know I'm here yet," I laughed loudly, filling up the quiet store, I didn't know why I laughed, and it just felt right... I guess?  
She looked sad for a second and made a quick map on a piece of a napkin. "You want a box of chocolates too?" she questioned with a wide grin. "Of course! Bella will love that!" "Bella? Like Isabella Swan?" she said, with wide eyes. "How do you know?" I questioned, confused how she knew who my Bella was. "My son, Edward is dating her! She talks about you all the time, just rarely the name, I actually haven't caught it before she always gets too sad about it!" she said with a small smile.  
"Bella got a boyfriend," I said with a smirk, I'm going to have fun with this fella, "how much?" "Nothing, it's free!" she said with a wide grin, tears in her eyes. "Why thank you ma'am, but what for?" I questioned. "For serving, and since you are technically like family now!" she exclaimed, reaching over the counter to give me a big hug. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, amazed, "I promise, I'll stop by soon!" I was fully intent to thank her, somehow. As I made my way to the car, with the flowers, chocolate and the carefully drawn-out map, I noticed it was sunny and the sky was practically clear of clouds except for a few puffs.  
I opened the door, carefully placing down the flowers and chocolate on the seat next to me, I looked at the directions, carefully following them to a large, brick building, which was proudly labeled at the top of four large doors, 'Fork High School'. I grabbed my stuff, made one last check to my uniform and opened my door, walking out and back into the warm school, following the arrows pointing to the glass office. I slowly opened the door, not to scare the woman behind the door too much.  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, noticing me anyways. "I was wondering if I could go see Isabella Swan," I questioned, looking at the old lady and her nametag saying her name was 'Ms. Cope'. "Yes, of course, she should be in biology right now, I can take you down," she suggested politely, noticing my uniform. "How long have you been in the army?" she questioned as she got up and led me into the halls. "Four years, just got off a two year tour," I told her with a big smile, I was proud of serving my country. She nodded with a smile on her face, "here you go, and Mr. Banner shouldn't mind too much, his son also serves." "Thank you!" I said with a smile before she turned around walking off. "I'll excuse Bella and Edward for the rest of the day, just stop by the office first!" she yelled before turning the corner.  
I knocked on the classroom door and an older man opened the door, "Come on in!" he exclaimed and I stepped in. I noticed Bella siting next it a pale, penny-haired guy. Bella's head slowly rose, followed by her lab partner. Her eyes widened as she saw my uniform and then my face. What happened next, felt like slow motion, she pushed herself out of her chair and ran to me, throwing her arms around me and I quickly lifted her up, spinning her a bit. "Emmy," she whispered, as her tears stained my shirt, as I told myself, I will not cry, I will not cry, screw this, as the first tear slipped out of my eye. "It's okay Belly, Emmy's here, I'm home sweetheart," I whispered back to her as I set her down and kissed the top of her head. She quickly motioned to her lab partner to join us. He got up and we walked out of the classroom. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, looking into my eyes, hers were filled to the brim with tears. "Visiting my little sister, silly Bella! Did you get stupider when I was gone?" I mocked and she smacked my arm. I held it and pouted, "Is that how you treat your best friend when he gets home from war?" I asked, with fake sadness. She hugged me again, whispering 'I love you' over and over again.  
"Who's this Bella?" the penny-boy asked. "Edward, this is my best befriend and my brother Emmett," she told him, before looking down and talking softly, "Emmett, this is my boyfriend, Edward." He held out his hand and I sneered at it. He slowly dropped his hand, looking rejected. Ha! Point 1 for Emmett and -1 for Eddie. "What, decide to go lower than usual? I go away for two years and you start dating this sucker, does dad know?" I laughed; he looked strange, a little distant and withdrawn. "_Emmett_!" she groaned, "sorry, Edward. Emmett likes to tease my boyfriends, a lot. And yes, dad _does_ know!" I raised my eyebrow, "whatever, just messing with you! Let's get out of here and catch up." Bella and Edward nodded, "whoa, let's slow down, did I ever said penny-head could come?" Bella looked slightly horrified by the name that I had just called him, "just kidding, you can come, for _now_!" I laughed as his confused face as I picked up Bella, tossing her across my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, making my way back to the office.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Review if you want and check out my other story, 'The Huntress' you might like it! :) **


End file.
